Мираджейн Штраусс
, Обложка |birthday = Год X765 |hair = Белый , Обложка |eyes = Синий |affiliation = Хвост Феи |mark location = Левое бедро |occupation = Маг S-класса Главная Официантка Хвоста Феи |previous occupation = Маг Официантка |previous team = Сиблинги Перевоплощения Команда Тенрю Команда Хвост Феи B Команда Спасения |partner = Эльфман Штраусс Лисанна Штраусс |base of operations = Первое здание Хвоста Феи Второе здание Хвоста Феи (Раньше) |status = Активный |relatives = Эльфман Штраусс (Младший брат) Лисанна Штраусс (Младшая сестра) Родители (Умерли) Том 23, Бонус |counterpart = Мираджейн (Эдолас) |magic = Перевоплощение (Душа Сатаны) Трансформация Магия Сна Магия Воды |manga debut = Глава 2 |anime debut = Эпизод 2 |movie debut=Fairy Tail: Phoenix Priestess |game debut = Fairy Tail: Портативная Гильдия |japanese voice = |image gallery = yes }} в " "}} Мираджейн Штраусс – Маг S-Класса гильдии Хвост Феи, известна как "визитная карточка" и также является моделью в журнале "Волшебник". Она старшая сестра Эльфмана и Лисанны. Внешность thumb|left|200px|Мираджейн в обычной одежде Мираджейн - стройная молодая девушка среднего роста. У нее длинные, белые волосы, которые немного вьются на концах. Две пряди свисают спереди к ее груди, обрамляя ее лицо; самая отличительная черта ее прически - короткий, стоячий "конский хвостик", связанный из ее челки, которая свисала на лоб. Из-за того, что Мираджейн стала ходить с такой прической, ее "конский хвостик" стоит, даже тогда, когда челка развязана. У Мираджейн большие синие глаза и соблазнительное, чувственное тело с большой грудью. Ее белая метка Хвоста Феи расположена на ее левом бедре. Мираджейн широко известна своей красотой, будучи визитной карточкой Хвоста Фей и позировавшая много раз Журналу "Волшебник". Наиболее часто Мира надевает бордовое платье без рукавов, длиной до колен, с плиссированной юбкой. Грудь украшена большим, розовым бантом, такого же цвета лентой вокруг шеи, которая держит платье и кружева с бантом вокруг талии. Мираджейн также носит обувь на высоком каблуке, которая соответствует ее платью и дополняет этот образ аксессуарами с маленьким ожерельем с синим овальным драгоценным камнем посередине, а также браслетом, сделанным из белых цветов на ее правом запястье. При исполнении одной из своих песен после возвращения Команды Нацу из Райской Башни, Мира была показана в леопардовом платье с короткой юбкой, простой лентой в том же самом месте как и в ее обычном наряде, столь же простой, большой пояс, связанный вокруг ее талии и тонких лямок, держащих платье выше ее груди. На ногах у нее надеты сандалии с ремнями, перекрещивающиеся в "X''" форме. Позже, она переоделась на более случайное и тесное одеяние, чтобы исполнить другую музыку, состоящее из кожаного топа, закрывающий только ее грудь, кожаной мини-юбки и чулков в сеточку, поддерживающие подтяжками. Позже, когда она была связана, с завязанным ртом и спрятана ото всех Гажилом Рэдфоксом так, чтобы он мог спеть новым товарищам вместо нее, она была одета в одежду официантки Хвоста Феи, состоящий из темного, короткого, цельнокроенного платья без бретелек с более светлыми краями. На платье нанесена белая широкая полоса по диагонали, на которой написано "Фея", в правом нижнем углу платья нанесен символ гильдии. Она также носила маленький, легкий воротник из тонкой ленты, ботинки светлого цвета, достигающие выше ее бедер и столь же длинные перчатки, достигающие до ее плеч. И у ботинок и у перчаток были подобные поясу верхние края, которые закрыты кнопкой. На острове Тенрю она предпочла более легкий образ, состоящий из легкого, светлого, короткого платьица; особенностью этого платья была темная ленточка, вокруг ее груди с бантиком по середине. Также было показано, что Мираджейн носит легкие сандалии и никаких аксессуаров. После того, как этот наряд был порван в результате борьбы с Азумой, она заменила его новым, подобно куску ткани обернутому вокруг тела, поддерживающее двумя лямками, окружающими ее шею. Также большая часть ее тела была в бинтах из-за ран. В ранние годы Мираджейн носила готическую одежду, чрезмерно отражающую ее характер, который у нее был в то время. Она носила темный топ, украшенный изогнутым светлым орнаментом на груди, темные кожаные шорты, поддерживаемые белым ремнем с замысловатой застежкой и высокие ботинки до бедра на высоком каблуке. Она также носила браслет, выглядящий как демоническая рука вокруг ее правого запястья, кольцо на среднем пальце той же самой руки и ее ногти были покрашены в темный цвет. В то время она не завязывала свою челку в хвостик, вместо этого ее челка свободна свисала на ее лоб и все волосы кроме двух прядей, обрамляющие ее лицо,завязывала в высокий "конский хвост" крупной темной лентой. Нацу и Яйцо Дракона, стр. 7 Во время Игр и после она меняет свое платье: теперь оно у нее черное с серой лентой на талии и с белой отделкой, красные туфли на каблуке и черная лента на шее. Во время арки Тартароса, на ней желтое платье без рукавов с вырезами по бокам и с черными полосками по краям. Личность thumb|left|200px|Mirajane vs. Erza В детстве Мира была известна как "Демон" (魔人 ''Majin) и до псевдо-смерти Лисанны ее боялись люди и она была известна с другой стороны членам гильдии и преступником, не то что на нынешний момент. Она одевалась в панк-готическую одежду и была довольно темпераментной и не ладила со всеми, особенно с Эрзой, которая соперничала с ней до определенного момента. Несмотря на это, изначально она была замкнутой и не хотела иметь никакую демоническую силу. Даже когда Макаров заверил ее, что это тип магии, Мира все равно сомневалась, была ли она вообще человеком. Но когда Эльфман и Лисанна показали, что у них такая же магия, то тогда Мира решила использовать этот "дар" для защиты близких и, скорее всего, после этого момента и показал свой истинный характер. Из-за временной гибели своей сестры Мира потеряла огромное количество магической силы и волю к борьбе (и то, и то позже вернулось) и ее личность резко изменилась. Мираджейн стала любящим и заботливым человеком, став относиться к друзьям из гильдии и даже к незнакомым людям с добротой. В гильдии она играет материнскую роль и работает в баре и зале. Она редко бывает в плохом настроении и терпит все выходки других членов Хвоста Феи. Однако было несколько моментов, когда она вышла из-себя: когда Нацу Драгнил, Люси Хартфилия и Хэппи украли задание S-ранга, или во время разговора с Лаксусом Дреяром после разрушения гильдии. Мираджейн всегда готова защищать своих товарищей из гильдии. Во время битвы с Фантом Лордом она изменила свою внешность, чтобы их обмануть и защитить Люси. Также кроме работы в баре, Мира проявляет большой талант не только как фотомодель, но и в пении и игре на гитаре. Благодаря всему этому она известна не только среди членов Хвоста Феи, но и далеко за пределами гильдии. Мира любит готовить и, по словам Лисанны, является хорошим поваром Нацу и Яйцо Дракона, стр. 13 и, как девушка, не любит тараканов. Также Мира может быть главным героем глупого момента, как например с Греем, когда та показала чертеж гильдии, который был собственноручно плохо нарисован и Грей, увидев это, назвал автора идиотом, на что Мира обиделась и заплакала. thumb|220px|Мираджейн унижает Эрзу Однако, несмотря на все это, можно увидеть ее некую любовь к BDSM в омаке Наказание Фей, где Эрза Скарлет проиграла Лаксусу Дреяру в камень-ножницы-бумага. Выбрав Титанию, она заставляет надеть ту костюм горничной, однако, не увидев смущение или чего-то подобного, заставляет лечь ту в пошлой позе и заставляет говорить "Простите меня, моя госпожа", получив отрицательный ответ, Мира, быстро перевоплотившись, ударяет Эрзу по пятой точке. Лисанна, которая это увидела, сказала, что Мира как в прошлом. Позже, когда Гажил Рэдфокс передает власть над Люси Хартфилией Мираджейн, она сидит на троне с кнутом в руке, а возле связанная Эрза. Затем, когда уже полночь и Команда A может поплатиться за унижения, к этому времени Люси была прикована к стене наручниками и молила, чтобы ей помогли, а Скарлет той же монетой отплачивала Штраусс, но недовольства или злости в Мире заметить нельзя было. Магия и Способности Перевоплощение: Мираджейн является мастером способности Перевоплощения, что, следуя из названия, позволяет ей принять форму, а также пользоваться силой и способностями отдельных существ. Она делится Магией со своими сиблингами - Эльфманом и Лисанной. Именно эта Магия сделала их известными, как "Сиблинги Перевоплощения". Особая форма, которую она использует, разделяет название ее заклинаний - Душа Сатаны. Из-за природы Перевоплощения Мираджейн, у нее есть способность управлять Демонами, чтобы те выполнили ее указы. Управляя щупальцами демона, Мираджейн смогла заставить их одновременно взрываться. Душа Сатаны Мираджейн способна принимать Демонов и Этериасов на грани смерти, тем самым спасая их. Однако, они теряют контроль над своими телами. thumb|200px|Душа Сатаны *'Душа Сатаны': Душа Сатаны - очень могущественное заклинание, именно из-за него Мираджейн получила прозвище "Дьяволица". Дух Сатаны позволяет ей взять на себя внешний вид, способности и силы демонического существа. Когда она активировала его в первый раз после двух лет воздержания, она выпустила огромную силу взрыва и разрушила окрестности. Душа Сатаны инициируется окружающим ее темно-фиолетовым сиянием и выделяющимися среди него квадратами, которые впоследствии исчезают, открывая ее новый облик. В таком состоянии, ее глаза становятся более темными и ресницы становятся длиннее; на правой стороне лица появляется темная тонкая маркировка, которая в легком зигзаге пересекает ее правый глаз вертикально; аналогичный знак присутствует выше ее правой груди и на ее обоих обнаженных бедрах; ее волосы приобретают более дикий вид, они выступают вверх и становятся кудрявее и ее хвостик спереди становится длиннее; Уши ее удлиняются назад и заостряются, становясь похожими на эльфийские. Также у нее вырастают острые клыки, а губы покрываются темной помадой. Предплечья и кисти ее рук также получают заметно изменяются: они становятся покрытыми чешуйками, или чем то подобным, с выступами похожими на плавник. У нее вырастает большой мощный хвост, заостряющийся к кончику, который, казалось бы, покрывается металлическими пластинками или чешуйками. Использование этого заклинания чрезвычайно утомительно для Мираджейн, настолько, что она не может исполнить его в последовательных повторениях. Однако после 3-месячного обучения в X791 показали, что она может использовать свою Душу Сатаны: Ситри (которую Эрза прокомментировала как одну из сильнейших) и ее начальную Душу Сатаны дважды в течение нескольких часов или даже меньше, без каких-либо признаков усталости. Для того, чтобы использовать свою форму Души Сатаны, тело Мираджейн обладает теми же Частицами Демона, найденными в телах искусственных Демонов Тартароса, в результате чего возникает иммунитет к любым физическим изменениям и уникальное средство восстановления. thumb|200px|Сила Мираджейн :*'Огромная Сила': Перевоплощение в Душу Сатаны дает Мираджейн огромную физическую силу, что она даже может одним ударом разнести скалу. Когда ее кулак столкнулся с кулаком демонической формы Фрида, была сгенерирована сильнейшая взрывная волна, разрушившая ландшафт под ними. Она также способная блокировать удары полностью перевоплощенного Эльфмана в его звероформе одной рукой и прорваться через Божественную Защиту Камики одним ударом. :*'Полёт': В этой форме Мираджейн по своему желанию способна выпустить пару крыльев из спины, которые позволяют ей летать. Они похожи на крылья летучих мышей с шипами-выступами на верхних кромках. :*'Улучшенная Прочность': Эта форма увеличивает естественную выдержку Мираджейн, позволяя ей принять многократные сильные взрывы в последовательных повторениях, оставаясь почти невредимой и активной, чтобы продолжить сражение. :*'Увеличенная Скорость:' Когда Мираджейн расправляет крылья в облике Душа Сатаны, она приобретает возможность совершать молниеносные атаки, даже на огромных расстояниях от противника, как это произошло в битве с Фридом или Азумой, которые даже не успели среагировать на атаку должным образом. :*'Сопротивление Ядам:' В облике Душа Сатаны, Мираджейн не восприимчива к ядам, в таком виде она может на прямую вдыхать ядовитые газы без вреда для себя, в тоже самое время называя это "лекарством". :*'Магия Тьмы': Мираджейн оказалась квалифицированным магом Тьмы. Использует магию как переключатель игры в большинстве ее поединков. Она смогла сравняться и победить собственное Тёмное Писание: Тьма Фрида Джастина. Мираджейн показала, что в состоянии использовать эту магию, чтобы увеличить свои физические боевые возможности, создать сильные взрывы, щиты и даже сформировать ее в коготь как усики, способные к преследованию. ::*'Поток Тьмы': Мираджейн протягивает свои руку к противнику и вызывает из Магической Печати множество больших усиков, составленных из темной энергии, которые следуют за противником. Это использовалось против Фрида, который уклонился от них, таким образом оставив их эффект неизвестным. thumb|Mirajane using Soul Extinctor ::*'Угасание Духа': Мираджейн собирает энергию окружающего пространства между руками, которая в последствии принимает форму прозрачного шара, после чего запускает шар в противника, создавая огромный взрыв. Его истинная форма - большой, сильный взрыв энергии, когда заклинания Фрида Джастина Темное Писание: Тьма и Темное Писание: Крылья больше не были активны после того, как он был поражен этой атакой, намекая о силе заклинания. Кажется, что у него есть вариации, в котором сфера, казалось бы, созданная быстрее, сосредоточена вокруг рук и предплечий Мираджейн и выстреливает менее мощно, но все же создавая разрушительный взрыв. ::*'Злобный Взрыв': Мираджейн держит свои руки вместе и из его ладоней появляется сфера тёмного цвета. При выстреле, из рук пользователя выстреливает мощный луч. Этому заклинанию хватило мощности, чтобы фактически уничтожить Древесный Щит Азумы и ранить его. ::*'Бластер Демона': Мираджейн образует большую сферу темной энергии, из которой в сторону противника выстреливает луч темно-фиолетового цвета. ::*'Бластер Дьявола': Мираджейн формирует сферу в своих руках над головой, используя Магию Тьмы, и, после накопления требуемого количества Магии, она выстреливает в сторону противника в форме большого луча и взрывается при контакте с противником, что влечёт за собой крупный разрушительный столп. ::*'Отклонение Тьмы': Фокусируя внимание на входящую атаку своими глазами или своей ладонью, Мираджейн может отражать все входящие атаки, тем самым заставляя противника промахнуться. :*'Магия Воды': Обладая огромной Магической Силой, Мираджейн способна свободно манипулировать окружающей водой. ::*'Злобный Взрыв': Мираджейн собирает вокруг себя большое количество воды, например, из реки или озера, и направляет этот поток в своего противника со страшной силой. :*'Магия Молнии': Мираджейн обладает способностью использовать молниеносные атаки, находясь в Душе Сатаны. ::*'Злая Искра': Это заклинание используется только в ближнем бою. При прикосновении Мираджейн ударяет противника молнией. thumb|200px|Облик "Дьявол Халфос" *'Душа Сатаны: Халфас':Твиттер Хиро Машимы, 8 Июля 2012 Форма духа Сатаны которая позволяет взять на себя способности духа Дьявола Халфоса. Данное заклинание настолько сильное, что Мираджейн однажды разрушила целый город в данном облике. Из-за разрушительной силы мастер Макаров запретил Мираджейн использовать это заклинание. При использовании этого заклинания Мира получает длинные, изогнутые назад, остроконечные уши покрытые голубой чешуей. Также она получает подобную чешуйчатую броню покрывающую ее ноги предплечья. Также у Миры вырастает большой коренастый хвост, покрытый на вид металлическими, голубыми чешуйками. В данном облике как и обычно она меняет одежду надетую на нее в человеческом облике на другую светло-голубую и темно синюю в светло-голубую полосочку. Она покрывает ее грудь оставляя открытым большое декольте и также остается открытой середина живота, плечи и бедра. В этой форме у Мираджейн вырастают большие похожие на ангельские крылья. **'Магия Тьмы': Мираджейн показала, что может использовать эту Магию для усиления своих физических боевых возможностей, создавая мощные атаки и щиты. ***'Отклонение Тьмы': Фокусируя внимание на входящую атаку своими глазами или своей ладонью, Мираджейн может отражать все входящие атаки, тем самым заставляя противника промахнуться. **'Космический Луч': Мираджейн направляет в противника большой луч космической энергии, который взрывается при достижении цели. **'Полёт': В этой форме с помощью напоминающих ангельские крыльев Мираджейн может очень быстро летать. **'Огромная Скорость': Данная форма придает Мираджейн огромную скорость заметно большую нежели у ее облика Душа Сатаны. Скорость данного облика даже позволила Мире догнать Гонщика. **'Повышенная Стойкость': Используя данную форму выносливость и стойкость Мираджейн многократно возрастает, что позволяет ее выдержать мощные атаки противника, как было в битве с Гонщиком. **'Огромная Сила': В данном облике мира получает огромную силу что способна с легкостью снести целую скалу одним ударом. В данном облике смогла блокировать удар отделенного от нее облика Души Сатаны во время сражения с Мэри Хьюз. thumb|right|200px|Форма Ситри *'Душа Сатаны: Ситри': Насколько известно Эрзе, это наиболее сильный облик Мираджейн, который дает ей силу и способности могущественного демонического существа Демона Ситри. В этой форме ее одежда сменяется на длинный черный плащ с высоким, того же цвета воротником, бело-голубой фрак с корсетом, поддерживаемый двумя ремнями. На голове по бокам у нее вырастают толстые рога, а на ногах появляется синяя маркировка. Ноги ее как бы окутаны пламенем. **'Магия Огня': Хотя пламя окутывает ее ноги оно может быть использовано в бою с врагами, что делает атаки Миры более опасными для противника из-за прилипающего к месту удара пламени которое наносит дополнительный ущерб цели. **'Огромная Скорость': В данной форме Мираджейн обладает такой же внушительной скоростью, как и у других ее демонических обликов. В данной форме она одним молниеносным ударом победила Дженни, которая не успела даже понять, что случилось. **'Огромная Сила': Используя данную форму, Мираджейн многократно увеличивает свою силу, стойкость и выносливость, как например она смогла легко победить Мухоловку Космоса одним ударом. **'Полёт': В этом облике Мираджейн способна летать с помощью пламени у своих ног, возможно используя его как реактивные струи. *'Душа Сатаны: Мираджейн Сейра': Форма Души Сатаны, которая позволяет пользователю принимать внешность, способности и силу Этериаса Сейры. Мираджейн Штраусс использует для Перевоплощения тело Сейры, чтобы предотвратить ее смерть. В этой форме пользователь получает внешний вид такой же, как и у Сейры: два больших золотых рога, которые находятся на голове, направленные вверх. Ее волосы становятся длинными и черными, с характерно короткой челкой. На голове имеется белый обруч, который отделяет волосы. На лбу имеется маленький круглый символ с несколькими точками наверху и маленькой точкой внутри. Вокруг шеи есть небольшая повязка белого цвета. Наряд представляет собой короткое кимоно бежевого цвета, по краям и на руках которого имеются узоры леопарда. Кимоно имеет пояс, обёрнутый вокруг тела, с жёлтой лентой. Наряд дополняют высокие носки, которые открывают пальцы ног. **'Макро': При применении этой формы, Мираджейн может использовать Проклятие Сейры, Макро. Это позволяет ей полностью контролировать тело жертвы и манипулировать ими, это было показано когда Мираджейн смогла приказать всей группе солдат заснуть. Однако есть небольшое ограничение по количеству жертв, так как некоторые не попали под ее приказ. thumb|200px|Душа Сатаны: Мираджейн Алегрия *'Душа Сатаны: Мираджейн Алегрия': Душа Сатаны: Мираджейн Алегрия является результатом войны Хвоста Феи с Тёмной Гильдией Тартарос, в последствии которой пользователь поглотил множество душ Демонов, аналогично Душе Сатаны: Мираджейн Сейра. Мираджейн, находясь в данной форме, значительно изменила свою внешность. Мираджейн Алегрия состоит из тёмного облегающего костюма, светлыми наколенниками и сапожек с сегментированным узором. Из её предплечий выходят сегментированные выступы, а руки закованы в перчатки бронированного типа. Уши Мираджейн становятся заострёнными и очень похожими на эльфийские. Повязка на голове Дьяволицы образует пышный конский хвост, а на самой повязке красуется символ Тартароса. Шесть бронированных сегментированных щупалец, как у Плутогрима, произрастают из спины Мираджейн. Используя эту форму, Мираджейн излучает такое огромное количество Магической Силы, что даже вода поблизости начала испаряться. Кроме того, Джульет Сан и Хайне Лунаси были поражены излучением такой огромной Магической Силы. Однако, Мираджейн Алегрия требует огромного количества Магической Силы, тем самым выматывает Мираджейн. **'Огромная Скорость': Используя эту форму, Мираджейн приобретает такую высокую скорость, что ни Джульет Сан, ни Хайне Лунаси не смогли уклониться от её атаки. **'Огромная Сила': Используя эту форму, Мираджейн излучает такое огромное количество Магической Силы, что даже вода поблизости начала испаряться. Кроме того, Джульет Сан и Хайне Лунаси были поражены излучением такой огромной Магической Силы. thumb|200px|Мираджейн трансформируется в Люси Трансформация: Мираджейн является специалистом в использовании магии Трансформации, которая считается одной из ее особенностей. Она способна трансформировать отдельные части своего тела вместо всего, а также владеет всеми тремя уровнями: Начальный, Промежуточный и Продвинутый Уровень. Превращаясь в животных, она сохраняет некоторые особенности своей человеческой формы, такие как ее челка в хвостике и ее женственные ресницы. Уроки Трансформации от Миры-Сенсей, стр. 4-5 Магия Воды: Мираджейн способна использовать магию Воды, которая позволяет ей контролировать и управлять водой. Магия Сна: Мираджейн также владеет магией Сна. Она легко смогла усыпить Люси в момент во время битвы между Хвостом Феи и Фантом Лордом. *'Удар Сна': Мираджейн создает пузырь, который отправляет к цели. Контактируя с ним, оппонент впадает в сон. Острый Ум: Несмотря на то, что Мира очень рассеянная личность, у неё острый ум, и самое главное, она имеет глубокие познания в магии. Она смогла понять, как работает заклинание Разлом Бездны Супер Магического Гигантского Фантома MK II после наблюдения за ним в течение всего лишь короткого времени. Повышенная Выносливость: Несмотря на то, что Мираджейн не сражалась более двух лет, она оказалось очень выносливой. После того, как она использовала свою изнурительную Душу Сатну, чтобы сразиться с Элфманом и Эвергрин во время первого этапа за звание Мага S-класса, Мираджейн смогла использовать его снова и быть бодрой во время своего боя с Азумой. После 3-месячной тренировки в X791 показали, что она может использовать свою Душу Сатаны: Ситри (которую Эрза прокомментировала как одну из сильнейших) и ее начальную Душу Сатаны дважды в течение нескольких часов или даже меньше, без каких-либо признаков усталости. Улучшенные Рефлексы: Мираджейн обладает замечательными рефлексами, маневренностью и реакцией перед лицом опасности. Она смогла сбежать из цепи Азумы, будучи связанной, прежде чем заклинание могло убить ее. Также было показано, что она способна отклонять чрезвычайно быстрые снаряды с помощью Отклонения Тьмы, и блокировать скоростные атаки Азумы и Души Сатаны. Улучшенная Выносливость: Мираджейн показала себя прочным соперником. Даже попав под взрывы Азумы, она оставалась активной, чтобы сражаться дальше. Несмотря на то, что Мираджейн сражалась сначала с Элфьманом и Эвергрин, а затем столкнулась с Азумой, она смогла выжить после того, как приняла на себя весь удар от взрыва бомбы Азумы ради своей сестры Лисанны. Во время боя с Камикой Мираджейн смогла выдержать последовательные атаки Магии Бумаги, не получая абсолютно никаких травм от огня, льда, молнии и даже яда, отмечая, что молниеносная бумага Камики ничто по сравнению с атаками Лаксуса Дреяра. Кроме того, Мираджейн смогла выдержать шквал физических атак от одного из сильнейших членов Тартароса, Сейры, а также собрать энергию, необходимую для перевоплощения в демона. Мираджейн также смогла выдержать прямое попадание Львиной Девы Люси, будучи уже раненой. Огромная Сила: В ранние годы Мира могла легко сломать большой стол пополам простым движением руки, даже без помощи Души Сатаны. Нацу и Яйцо Дракона, стр. 11 Огромная Скорость: Без помощи Души Сатаны Мираджейн смогла появиться позади и удивить Азуму заряженным ударом, выпуская немного Магической Силы. Огромная Магическая Сила: Будучи Магом S-класса Мираджейн обладает огромным запасом магической силы. Когда она впервые активировала дух сатаны после двухлетнего воздержания, ее магическая сила уничтожила всё вокруг. Этого достаточно для Мираджейн, чтобы поднять и манипулировать целой рекой, что Фрид, кандидат в маги S-класса, нашел невероятным. При использовании ее сила имеет фиолетовый цвет. Так же Азума отметил, что почувствовал большую магическую силу от Миры. thumb|200px|Мираджейн сражается против Азумы Мастер Рукопашного Боя: Мира показала себя как опытный боец в форме души сатаны, пользуясь непредсказуемым стилем сражения. В бою с Азумой она наносила мощные и точные удары в сочетании с концентрацией силы демона в руках. Снаряжение Световая Ручка: Специальный тип ручки, который позволяет Мире писать в воздухе. Бывшее Снаряжение Искусственные Ключи: *'Ключ, изгоняющий Звёздного Духа': Изгоняет Чешуйчатую Пару, Рыб. Интересные Факты *Ее имя происходит от ника в онлайн-игре друга Хиро Машимы. Том 2, стр. 190 Первая половина ее имени, Мира, означает "спокойствие".Mira at ThinkBabyNames.com *Из Издания с ограниченным тиражом Тома 16: Интервью Волшебника: **Высшее качество Хвоста Феи, согласно Мире было: "Много хороших людей". **Она думает стать певицей в будущем. **Она имеет хорошие отношения со всеми в гильдии. **Мира, как и Эльфман, не хочет говорить о самой сложной работе, которую они выполняли (самая сложная работа, которую они выполняли - задание, на котором "погибла" Лисанна) Том 16 Бонус, Журнал Волшебник *Мираджейн считает, что Плю - самый сильный дух. Том 11, Вопросы и Ответы *По словам Лисанны, она хорошо готовит. Нацу и Яйцо Дракона, стр. 12 *Любимая еда Мираджейн - кузумочи, потому что структура еды является неопределимой. Том 33, Вопросы и Ответы *В дополнительном содержании 27 Тома было сказано, что Мира приютила бездомную собаку, которая лает как "Цу-вай!", хотя она заявляет, что собака по прежнему бездомная, которая часто приходит к ней домой. Однако в 30 томе она заявляет, что собака член ее семьи и называет ее "Александрия Штраусс". *В дополнительном содержании 32 Тома, Машима предоставил статистику 31 из 40 сражений соперников X791 в Великих Магических Играх. Статистика, однако, была обеспечена не с точки зрения Машимы как автора, а с точки зрения репортера [["Волшебник"|Журнала Волшебника]] Джейсона. Это объясняет, почему некоторая статистика отсутствует и почему другие данные могут быть неточными. Согласно Джейсону из Журнала Волшебника, во время его участия в Великих Магических Играх X791, статистика Миры: Бонус: Путеводитель ВМИ thumb|200px|Различия между мангой и аниме *В манге, когда она впервые появилась, кто-то бросил ей в голову бутылку, из-за чего она истекала кровью. В аниме кто-то бросил в неё Эльфмана и у неё на голове была только шишка. *На отдельном инциденте в манге, Гажил Рэдфокс схватил Мираджейн, повязав ткань вокруг рта и закрепляя ее с помощью удерживающих устройств, созданных его магией Железного Убийцы Драконов, когда она готовилась петь для гильдии, чтобы он смог спеть вместо неё. В аниме эта сцена была полностью вырезана. Цитаты *(Эльфману Штрауссу) "В смерти Лисанны не было твоей вины. Как сейчас, тогда ты тоже отчаянно пытался защитить нас." *(Фриду Джастину) "Эта битва бессмысленна, не находишь? Знаешь, мы же друзья, члены одной гильдии. Улыбаемся вместе, смеемся вместе, гуляем вместе..." *(Фриду Джастину) "Когда люди осознают, как одиноко быть наедине с самим собой, они становятся добрее." *(Лисанне Штраусс) "Это трудно принять, но у меня больше не осталось сил, чтобы побить этого парня. Для меня это сейчас невозможно. Но я уверена, что в гильдии найдется тот, кто сможет. Так что твоя сестра поплатится здесь, но не волнуйся, Лисанна... Я не дам тебе умереть снова!" *(Гонщику) "Ты умеешь только убегать... А я двигаюсь вперед. Тот, кто заботится о товарищах сильнее... Того, кто убегает." *(Камике) "Магия не предназначена для убийства людей... но без силы, мы не сможем защитить тех, кого любим.." *(Камике) "Знаешь... Когда я была на соревнованиях... Или когда мои друзья рядом... Да даже если кто-то смотрит, как правило, я сдерживаю свою мощь. Это приводит к противоречию, о котором я говорила. Но когда я одна.. Я могу выложиться на полную!" *(Камике) "Яд? Это просто десерт... Для такого демона, как я." *(Юкино Агрии) "У каждого есть своя причина жить. И я уверена, что у тебя тоже!" *(Джульет Сан и Хайне Лунаси) "Indeed I am... I've been called that, and far worse, for as long as I can remember. So it doesn't faze me anymore." Битвы и События Ссылки Навигация en:Mirajane Strauss Категория:Персонажи Категория:Женщины Категория:Члены Хвоста Феи